A decrease in estrogen among postmenopausal women has been shown to cause a loss of bone mass, potentially increasing the risk of bone fracture in the future. The purpose of this study is to determine whether a new test (osteomark) developed by Ostex International, Inc. is able to detect and monitor changes in bone loss in postmenopausal women.